


Time to Relax

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they get what they need from Viper, Emily helps Jordan unwind. Tag to 4x09 "52 Pickup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Relax

Emily lets out an explosive sigh as she slaps her phone closed. “Thank God that’s over.”

Jordan nods in tired agreement. “I thought this would be kind of fun, but all that arrogance just rubbed my nerves raw.”

Emily grins suddenly. “Oh, come on. It was actually kind of fun. Tearing him down like that…”

The smile is infectious, and Jordan can’t help grinning back. “Yeah, I guess. I just wish I thought it would teach him a lesson. But he’s not going to change.”

Emily shrugs. “Probably not. I loved hearing him come up with excuses, though. Oh, it couldn’t possibly be that you’re not attracted to him, you must have someone else on your mind. Please.” Jordan just nods along to that, uncomfortable—she _does_ have someone else in mind, but she isn’t quite ready to admit that yet. Thankfully, Emily continues to talk, waving her hand for emphasis. “Even with that he shows his narrow-mindedness. It didn’t even occur to him that I might not be attracted to him because I only like girls. He probably thinks even lesbians should be attracted to him.”

Jordan wonders if that’s true, but firmly quashes the urge to ask. It’s not professional. She’s already in trouble with Hotch. She loves this job, even if it’s only temporary, and she’s not ready to be reassigned just yet. Though maybe if she was… No. She changes the subject. “So, back to the BAU, then?”

Emily shrugs and makes a big deal of looking at her phone for the time. “It’s not even eleven. And Hotch and Morgan are going to take our lead to the Holden family. We can’t move on this guy just yet. It’s almost like being off-duty.” She flashes another intoxicating smile. “Let’s hang out here for a while. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.”

Jordan can only stare for a moment, not letting her feet budge from the spot they’d taken up by the door. “Are you serious? Emily, we can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Emily tosses a curl back over her shoulder. “I know my limits. I trust you to know yours. Nobody has to know.”

Jordan swallows and tries not to stare at the curve of Emily’s neck. “We can’t lie about this. I’m already in enough trouble with Hotch.”

“We won’t lie. We just won’t tell them. Come on, Jordan.” Emily takes Jordan’s arm and practically drags her towards the bar. Jordan can’t resist now. Not that she ever really wanted to in the first place.

Emily orders them both drinks. Jordan quickly downs half of hers, as much to relax herself as to cover her discomfort. The drink warms her. She looks surreptitiously around the club over the top of her glass. Viper is gone, probably fled in humiliation. No one else they know is here. Still, she feels as though every eye on the club is on her, accusing her not only of drinking on the job, but of inappropriate fraternization with a co-worker.

“Hey,” says Emily. Jordan looks up, startled, not having realized her coworker was so close. Emily is smiling and rubbing off some of her too-red lipstick with a cocktail napkin. “It’s okay. I mean, if you really hate it, we can head out. I just thought you needed some time to relax. Away from the rest of the team.”

“I guess I do,” Jordan says, trying to force a laugh. “I appreciate it. I just feel so… exposed.”

Emily’s grin widens, and to Jordan’s shock, her fingers trail down Jordan’s bare arm. “I know. I kind of like that.”

Jordan takes a step back as the hairs on her arm rise, laughter coming nervously but naturally. “You do? It freaks me out.”

Emily grins over her glass and takes a half-step forward, following Jordan but not crowding her. “Sure, but that’s half the fun, isn’t it? The whole team knows where we are. They could come in at any minute. There’s hundreds of people in this club who can see us together.” She steps forward again, closing the distance between the two of them.

This time Jordan can’t summon the willpower to move away from Emily. She imagines she can feel the heat of the other woman’s body on her skin. “That’s the whole problem. I mean, the team… I’m already in enough trouble with Hotch.”

“Exactly.” Abruptly, Emily turns away to lean back on the bar, leaving Jordan feeling bereft. “That’s why you need to relax a little. I’m not saying you should be doing anything else to piss Hotch off, oh no.” She gestures emphatically with her nearly-empty drink. “But it’s just like I said to him. If you have him second-guessing you all the time, you’re never going to prove yourself, because you won’t get to be yourself. You figure out what you want and you go for it. I know you do that, or you wouldn’t be with the BAU, even if it’s only temporarily.”

Jordan, finishing her own drink, is thrown off-balance. “You really said that to Hotch?”

Emily shrugs. “Not all of it. But that’s how I got him to let you come with me. And you weren’t thinking about Hotch tonight, were you?”

Jordan shakes her head, surprised to realize it’s true. After Hotch’s tight-lipped disapproval that morning, she’d been in a constant state of tense panic, trying to be the perfect agent, the perfect liaison. In fact, ever since the other agents had ushered JJ out of the room to go have her baby, Jordan had been scrutinizing all her own moves, anxious about screwing something up. Clearly, it hadn’t helped. But out with Emily, digging at Viper, she wasn’t half so anxious. And maybe Emily had done all the work, but they’d gotten the information they needed out of the slimeball, so maybe it had helped. “I guess you’re right,” she says finally.

“Of course I’m right.” Emily grins. “So are you going to stay relaxed when we get back to work?”

Jordan takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I’ll try not to think too hard about it. I think that’s the only thing I can do.”

“Exactly.” Emily straightens up. “Another drink, or should we head back?”

“Neither,” says Jordan, her heart beating fast. “There’s something I want to do first.”

“Oh?” Emily quirks an eyebrow, and the last of Jordan’s inhibitions vanish at that unintentionally ravishing expression. She leans forward, puts one hand firmly on the back of Emily’s neck, and kisses her on the lips.

For a moment Emily stiffens, and Jordan’s composure nearly fails. But then she responds, leaning against Jordan, deepening the kiss. Jordan shivers slightly as she feels Emily’s soft tongue sliding against her own. Finally, they break apart to breathe, and Emily is smirking. “Now that? That’s exactly what I was talking about.”


End file.
